fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Uberu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Uberu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ludicrine (Talk) 09:42, April 5, 2011 C-Tree's yours. You better take care of her. She was the first Fan-Art I made. YOU HEAR ME? YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF HER OR I'LL RIP YOUR--- "Transmission Ended" DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 23:47, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I like you.Yes.It me Poisonshot.I thing I the better Quantity fan-made creator.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 20:50, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hurry! HURRY!Your battle is started!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 21:14, April 8, 2011 (UTC) HEY! WE'RE WAITING AT THE ARENA! NIMBSER'S UP AGAINST NATURE! DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 21:28, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Loves I like you.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 12:46, April 9, 2011 (UTC) 0_o oookkkaaayyy Uberu 20:37, April 9, 2011 (UTC) wut Spam - 20:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Awwwkwaaaard....DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 22:02, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Poisonshot and SR123 Poisonshot is a thickheaded moron person who rarely listens to what others say. For example, when my Pet Hospital first started up, he started a freaking flame war, even when me, ZoshiX, AND ludicrine told him his wasn't official. He ignored us. Completely. He also had a freaking huge Sigpic (His profile image) for some time, and ignored our requests to change it. He did it himself one day randomly. He's thickheaded, but he isn't necessarily bad. Bad, however, is... SR123. He's pretty much a worse version of poisonshot. He stole ideas, and even drove Ludicrine off the wiki and used Poisonshot as his scapegoat (Someone who takes the blame for something another person did, usually intentionally). He even copied LDZX Corps and changed it to SRPS Corps on the DB Wiki. Yea. No one likes him here. He's even been banned on it. That's the general story behind them. Hope this cleared some things up. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 22:01, April 13, 2011 (UTC) DMSwordmaster mainly not make empathy.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 22:21, April 13, 2011 (UTC) This has got to be the funniest talk page I've ever seen on any wiki. O_o ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 19:40, April 20, 2011 (UTC) A new You want participate at Spiritshot corporation?User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:49, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, it's the translator's fault. We have some trouble communicating as well as some judgement problems, which I will not get into. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 00:18, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Where Are you? If you do not come back soon, we will be forced to confiscate your pets and remove you from the tournament. Reason for pets is- No one is there to take care of them. Reason for tournament is- No one is there to direct Nimbser. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 16:23, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Fan boons The fan boon system has been started. If you want s then post pixel art at the 'Fan Boon Center' page, Win at the arena, Give a pet to the adoptation center, Win at the lottery, Etc. You will get 35 at the start of each month. With s you can buy pets, breed pets, paint pets, give your pets to the pet school, cure your pets at the hospital. Please note that, this is an advertising message. From: owner, ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 12:21, May 2, 2011 (UTC)